The Fishing Job
The Fishing Job '''is a quest given by Delvin Mallory in the Ragged Flagon as extra work for the Thieves Guild. Fishing jobs consist of using the Pickpocket skill to steal a valuable, unique item from a random NPC. Fishing jobs can be declined at any time by talking to Delvin Mallory again. There is no penalty from declining or rejecting these jobs. Radiant Quests #Retrieve Acolyte Jenssen's Silver Sapphire Necklace from Acolyte Jenssen in Whiterun. #Retrieve Adonato Leotelli's Gold Ring from Adonato Leotelli in Windhelm. #Retrieve Aia Arria's Gold Necklace from Aia Arria in Solitude. #Retrieve Athis's Silver Amethyst Ring from Athis in Whiterun. #Retrieve Belrand's Gold and Ruby Circlet from Belrand in Solitude. #Retrieve Bothela's Silver and Sapphire Circlet from Bothela in Markarth. #Retrieve Brenuin's Gold Diamond Necklace from Brenuin in Whiterun. #Retrieve Briehl's Gold and Emerald Circlet from Briehl in Riften. #Retrieve Drifa's Gold Ring from Drifa in Riften. #Retrieve Elgrims's Silver Necklace from Elgrim in Riften. #Retrieve Erikur's Gold Sapphire Ring from Erikur in Solitude. #Retrieve Farkas's Flawless Emerald from Farkas in Whiterun, Jorrvaskr #Retrieve Frabbi´s Flawless Diamond from Frabbi in Markarth. #Retrieve Gerda's Flawless Ruby from Gerda in Whiterun, Dragonsreach #Retrieve Ghorza gra-Bagol's Amethyst Ring from Ghorza gra-Bagol in Markarth. #Retrieve Hafjorg's Flawless Emereld from Hafjorg in Elgrim's Elixers in Riften. #Retrieve Heimskr's Garnet from Heimskr in Whiterun. #Retrieve Hrongar's Flawless Amethyst from Hrongar in Whiterun. #Retrieve Imedhnain's Silver Ring from Imedhnain in Markarth. #Retrieve Lisbet's Flawless Diamond from Lisbet in Markarth. #Retrieve Lortheim's Garnet from Lortheim in Windhelm. #Retrieve Lydia's Silver Saphire Necklace from Lydia in Whiterun. #Retrieve Malthyr Elenil's Ruby from Malthyr Elenil in Windhelm. #Retrieve Marise Aravel's Silver Emerald Necklace from Marise Aravel in Riften. #Retrieve Mulush gro-Shugurz's Ruby from Mulush gro-Shugurz in Markarth. #Retrieve Orla's Gold Sapphire Ring from Orla in Markarth. #Retrieve Pantea Ateia's Ruby from Pantea Ateia in Solitude. #Retrieve Rondach's Flawless Amethyst from Rondach in Markarth. #Retrieve Saffir's Copper and Ruby Circlet from Saffir in Whiterun. #Retrieve Sayma's Silver Sapphire Necklace from Sayma in Solitude. #Retrieve Scouts-Many-Marshes's Jade and Emerald Circlet from Scouts-Many-Marshes in Windhelm. #Retrieve Shahvee's Ruby fom Shahvee in Windhelm. #Retrieve Silda the Unseen's Copper and Moonstone Circlet from Silda the Unseen in Windhelm. #Retrieve Susanna the Wicked's Gold Jeweled Necklace from Susanna the Wicked in Windhelm. #Retrieve Tacitus Sallustius's Gold Diamond Ring from Tacitus Sallustius in Markarth. #Retrieve Torsten Cruel-Sea's Gold Ruby Necklace from Torsten Cruel-Sea in Windhelm. #Retrieve Viarmo's Flawless Sapphire from Viarmo in Solitude. #Retrieve Vivienne Onis's Gold Diamond Ring from Vivienne Onis in Solitude. #Retrieve Wujeeta's Copper and Moonstone Circlet from Wujeeta in Riften. Notes *You may potentially get Heimskr as your target for this. If you have done the Battle for Whiterun quest as part of the Civil War questline, this may not be completable. It's possible that it '''may be on his corpse in the Hall of the Dead, as it seems he will most likely (if not always) die and have his house destroyed during the quest...but otherwise, this probably won't be completable. Bugs *The removal script will not always take the stolen ring/necklace/jewel but any ring/necklace/jewel of the same type. For example, when attempting to turn in Garvey's Gold Diamond Ring, it will remain in your inventory and a Gold Diamond Ring that you've enchanted will be removed instead. A workaround is to drop any other items of the same type from your inventory in order to ensure the correct item is removed. **Another possible work around would be to change the name of your jewelry once you enchant it, so that it doesn't have the same name anymore. Can't guarantee that it would work, but it's worth a shot. Just added a space to the front of mine when i enchanted them, and I haven't had any issues *Hafjorg's Flawless Emerald has 0% chance to pickpocket even with item and potion boosts. This is also the case with Hermir in Windhelm and her jeweled necklace, Kodlak Whitemane's Gold Diamond Necklace (PS3), Omluag's Silver Emerald Necklace (PS3),Sabine Nytte's Silver Sapphire Necklace (XBOX360), Tacitus Sallustius's Gold Diamond Ring in Markarth, and Silda the Unseen's Diamond in Windhelm (Xbox360). There seems to be no concrete solutions to this bug so far. On PC version. **This bug appears to occur on other randomly generated quests and NPCs in this quest type across platforms (PS3, Xbox, PC), regardless of character attributes and skills. Some of the NPCs are also unkillable, thus breaking the quest type because the item cannot be looted from the corpse. As the scripting is not well understood, it is unclear exactly what triggers the bug. **A possible solution is to use paralysis poisons or spells, or the Ice Form shout to obtain the item. If you sneak and rapidly press the action button/key you'll gain access to their inventory just before they stand back up, and the item can be stolen no matter what. Tested on Xbox 360. Confirmed (Xbox360) using the Paralysis Staff on Silda the Unseen in Windhelm (for her Diamond) -- no bounties added for the assault or the theft even though she cries out "Help me!" after the theft. *On Xbox 360, the first fishing job given will sometimes say to "Retrieve Brand-Shei's Jade and Sapphire Circlet from Brand-Shei in Riften". This is incorrect, it should actually be Scouts-Many-Marshes's Jade and Sapphire Circlet in Windhelm. Not a common bug. *If the target NPC can be a follower, one can just make him/her follow the player and then remove the wanted item from his/her inventory. *Retrieve Tythis Ulen's Amethyst from Tythis Ulen in Riften. Bugged on Xbox 360. NPCs (including Tythis) are still standing in the market where Brynjolf causes the distraction in order for you to steal out of the lockbox when trying to join the guild. Tythis is standing in front of a Riften Guard and other NPC. Pickpocketing him is bugged because you get caught. They stand there all day/night staring at nothing. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Quests Category:Radiant Quests